Episode 10: Fire and Ice
"Fire and Ice" is the 10th episode of the Storm Hawks (TV series). Description Repton takes his Raptors to a secret reptile paradise, only to find that the Blizzarians have frozen it over, as their previous home was conquered by the Cyclonians. Repton then decides to teach them a lesson. Meanwhile, the Blizzarians were organizing a festival, with the Storm Hawks joining in. Later, the male members of the Absolute Zeros offer to do some training with the Storm Hawks, but insist that Piper stay behind with the females of their squadron. Piper quickly discovers that this is not because they look down on her, but in fact seem to think she's the leader, since their squadron leader, Suzy Lu, is also female. Stork, unable to bear the freezing climate even while in the Condor, heads out to a nearby cave to search for someplace warmer, and discovers that the Raptors were throwing heat-producing Fire Crystals into a nearby volcano. The reptiles caught Stork in the act and attempts to seize him, only for the latter to evade them off with a blinding device before returning back to the Condor. Repton leaves Leugey, who had his tongue stuck onto the cave wall, to manage the crystals while the others gave chase. Back in the Blizzarian settlement, Suzy Lu makes full use of the Blizzard Crystal to create new homes, with Piper creating a statue of the female Blizzarians to credit them for building the new settlement. Suzy Lu thought that no one would mind having a desert terraformed into a blizzard, however as she was freezing a few geysers she eventually discovered Leapers who were not suited for colder climates, realizing that they were natives to the terra. confront Stork suspiciously.]] Leugey, wanting to join the rest of the Raptors to infiltrate the Condor, decides to dump the entire crate of crystals into the volcano (when he was instructed to throw only one crystal a time), which triggered a volcano eruption. Seeing the eruption, Suzy Lu gives the order to sound the alarm. The boys, while on training on top of the volcano, hears a siren from the settlement. They saw that the erupting lava is flowing towards them and made their way down as fast as they could. Seeing his grave mistake, Leugey quickly ran up to Repton (who, along with Hoerk and Spitz, had earlier fell into booby traps in the Condor) and reported the incident, much to the leader's anger. Soon after the Raptors made their way into the Condor bridge, however as they were about to apprehend Stork, the latter pulled a lever which sent the Raptors flying out of the Condor. Stork was able to enjoy a few seconds of relief before finding out that the volcano is erupting. Stork successfully restarts the Condor and flies over to the Blizzarian settlement, where Piper calls for everyone, including the Leapers to evacuate onboard. Piper managed to convince Suzy Lu to sacrifice her Blizzard Crystal to stop the eruption, which the latter was initially reluctant to do so. With the threat over, the Storm Hawks offered Terra Nord as a new temporary home for the Blizzarians, and promised them to liberate their original home. Raptors are now left stranded on a frozen terra with all but one of their vehicles melted by the lava, and unable to fix up the surviving vehicle as well. Appearances Characters *Aerrow *Repton *Hoerk *Leugey *Spitz *Piper *Finn *Junko *Stork *Radarr *Suzy Lu *Billy Rex Crystals *Blizzard Crystal Squadrons *Storm Hawks *Raptors *Absolute Zeros *Cyclonians (mentioned) Quotes * Repton: Leugey, why are you here? * Leugey: I came to help, boss. * Repton: I already gave you a job. * Leugey: Yep, yeah, finished. You said we should heat things up fast, so I threw them all in. * Repton: (Aloud) YOU WHAT?! * Spitz: Lookie, boss. * Repton: Grr. * Spitz: But I thought the Cyclonians took over Blizarris. * Repton: They did. And it seems those mangy Blizzarians are scratching for a new home. Not for long. All of you, follow me! * Repton: If you give up, we promise to make it quick and painless. * Stork: Oh, you'll never get me, man. (Acts like a ninja and the Raptors laugh at him) I'm warning you. I have just the thing for situations like this. * Repton: He's bluffing. * Stork: Or... am I? (He clicks the button on the camera and the Raptors groan) * Leugey: I can't see! (Leugey's tongue gets stuck to the ice as he tries to attack Stork) * Leugey: Aw. Can we come here again next year, boss? * Repton: Argh! (Walks towards Leugey and Leugey cries) * Hoerk: Leapers. * Repton: YOU CAN HAVE A SNACK LATER! * Leugey: Are we there yet, boss? Are we there yet? * Hoerk: Would you quit bugging Repton? We get there when we get there. (Hoerk throws a can at Leugey) * Leugey: Sorry. Transcript :::Repton: :::CAN IT, BOTH OF YOU ! ::::Spitz: ::::THAT'S RIGHT, TOAD. ::::TO YOU! ::Repton: SPITZ! :::::::::QUIT YAMMERING AND FIND A LIGHT SWITCH. 010 Category:Season 1